wowgbmcfandomcom-20200213-history
Gloryblade Clan
G.B.M.C. Wiki Table of Contents #RP Premise #The Guild Master's Vision #Gloryblade Clan History #Membership Welcome to the Guild: Gloryblade Mercenary Co. Wiki A guild currently on the RP server Moon Guard US for World of Warcraft. We are a guild that fosters a helpful environment in Leveling, Dungeon crawls, Player Vs. Player, Role Play, Professions, Questing, and Raiding. *Created on: May, 24, 2011 *Game: World of Warcraft *Server: Moon Guard *Rule Set: Role Play / PvE *Primary Language: English *Faction: Horde *Created By: Lukewoah *Guild Level: 1 *Current Guild Master: Surakai *Accounts: 9 *Characters: 20 *Guild Overflow Bank: Gloryblade Industries Guild Focus Role Play & PvE What we are working on right now We are currently focused on gaining guild achievements and experience to our ultimate goal of guild level 25. We are doing this by leveling alternate characters. The rank Nuts (Alt) are the guild's alternate characters of any level. Recruitment Players must meet these criteria in order to join our guild. *Over Level 21 ** this is the first level over the free trial offered by blizzard. *No Alternate Characters in your name ** Characters that you have to hold ALT on your keyboard while you press a series of numbers *Go to our forums and create an account here **then fill out an application After you have filled out an application one of our four officers or the guild master will get in contact with you in one way or another. Add the first person that contacts you that is an officer or the guild master to your friends list so you know when they log in. If you are accepted to the guild many things will happen. *You will be promoted to the rank of New Blood for a period lasting no longer than two weeks. **During this time be sociable with the guild members after all they will be the ones that will determine weather or not you stay or go. After your two weeks; *You will be promoted to the rank of Grunt (Under maximum level) or Mercenary (Maximum level) Artisans, Quartermasters & Officers If you wish to become an Artisan, Quartermaster or Officer you must meet the following criteria. For Artisans *You must be active. *A crafting profession at maximum level. *You must posses a security token or have the security App attached to your account. *This position is voluntary. *There will be limits to the number of members that can be in this position (1 per each BASE crafting skill) *You MUST NOT charge guild members for crafting items. If they choose to tip that is fine. Perks for Artisans: *Priority for dropped recipes in guild runs For Quartermasters *You must be active. *You must posses a security token or have the security App attached to your account. *This position is voluntary. *There is a limit of 4 people in this rank. There are no real perks for this position and may be merged with the artisan rank. For Officers *You must be active *You must posses a security token or have the security App attached to your account. *This position is voluntary. *There is a limit of 4 people in this rank. All chosen by the guild master. Guild Charter *The Charter is always up for ratification. *The golden rule ALWAYS applies. *Quartermaster and up will have access to the Officer chat to keep lines of communication open. *only Da Boss can boot, "And Lo, the boot is beefy!" *Recruitment (Suspended until raiding): New recruits must meet the following criteria; your main character joining the guild is over level 75. *For raiding you must have Ventrilo installed and a working microphone as well as be willing to run the add-ons that we require to raid. * *Alliance Newbie zones are off limits, if you need to cause a ruckus hit Redridge or Southshore. *While this is an adult guild, we need to think of the people we are playing this game with, If someone asks you to stop with any comments Sexual or otherwise for any reason. YOU WILL STOP! If it continues the offending party will be booted. *Hacked accounts will be removed from the guild with extreme predigest, AND LO THE BOOT IZ BEEFY! (Ya should have gotten a security token.) *We are all adults act like it, please. *The officers will try to be as transparent as possible, however if people are not forthcoming with us we can not do so. Please if you have any concerns that you feel need to be addressed take them up with Da Boss or Officers. The issue will be resolved as soon as humanly possible. *Raiding will be handled by guild membership, Check the raid forums to see what is happening this week *In house loot rules are: Main Spec, Off Spec, Shard > Role play rolling. (If we don't need the enchanting mats then RP will be available) *all positions in the guild are voluntary and the only requirement necessary is to have a authenticator access and a willingness to help out the guild. Officers and Quartermasters may step down at any time for any reason. *There will be monthly guild meetings on the First Friday of the month at 7 PM, if you can not make it to the guild meeting there will be minuets taken and an overview will be posted in the guild section of the forums shortly afterward. as soon as we have enough members to need to. *Guild stance on RP - Medium to heavy Role play: In say or yell you are in character. To this point we will be enforcing the RP naming rules that blizzard has set forth with one change, Main characters must not have any ALT characters in them example; É is ALT+0201. We encourage our members to organize RP events and to participate in other RP events that are taking place on the server *Guild stance on ERP (Erotic Roleplay) - This guild is not a brothel. If you participate in these activity's that is fine. However, there should be limits; if you are asked to stop what you are doing for whatever reason you will stop. If we (The leadership) get word of an infraction we will take appropriate action. Up-to and including a boot from the guild. “Bailiff, whack his pee pee!” *Guild stance on PvP - PvP Is fun when there are the numbers and classes to support the fun. We encourage our membership to organize world PvP events and attend other PvP events on the server as well as organizing arena teams and pre-made BG groups. Have fun out there and may the blood of the alliance stain the ground! *Guild Stance on PvE - While this is indeed the main reason folk play this game, we are not a hard core raiding guild. We encourage the members to organize groups for raids and heroics *A guild overflow bank will be set up as soon as we have the need of one. MORE TO COME AS NEEDED. Latest activity Category:Browse